You're Pregnant
by XxVegeta'sLoverxX
Summary: She knows that she has the ultimate power of Sparda, but she is not related to Sparda. What will she do when she has that power and is pregnant?


Omg i can't believe I just thought of another OC for Devil May Cry XD _

One thing I know is that she has BEAUTIFUL FACE AND BODY it'll tell you that in the story LOL

Disclaimer: I don't on anyone except my OC... all I have is the games DMC 1,2,3, and 4...

Well enjoy and reviews are loved ^_^

I have the ultimate power that no one has...

It is the most powerful element is the demon world... Hell Fire...

I never would have thought that I would possess the power of Sparda now it is unlike anything I have ever encountered...

I have a necklace that holds my power but I always wear it around my delicate neck while it dangles around my neck and I encounter a demon, I can't control my powers...

I try and try again, but I just can't control it no matter what I do...

When I try I just automatically turn into a vampire demon and suck the blood from my victoms...

It confuses me so much that I have this since I was found on the doorstep of a family called the Sparda's...

I don't have white hair like my foster brothers I have very long and beautiful dark pink hair and beautiful purple eyes which is very unual to all the kids that I went to school with...

They all call me a freak with pink hair and purple eyes...

They all hate me and beat me up in an allyway on my way back home, but I never tell my foster mother and father what happens, I only tell my foster brothers and they comfort me and bandge me up when I get hurt...

Now it is is 20 years later and I am 28 years old and very beautiful now that everyone doesn't call me a freak anymore...They just complement me on how pretty I look...

Also I am married and pregnant but no one knows that I am...

My husbands name is Devin, also I never got to indroduce myself...

My name is Amora Sparda, but I never knew my name before I was found on my new families doorstep when I was just an infant...

I was a Devil May Cry with Dante and was sitting on the couch and sighed...

"Hey Dante?" I said turning my head towards him. "Yes Des?" Dante said stopping what he was doing. "Can I tell you a secret, but don't tell Vergil?" I said.

"Yes what is it?" Dante said smiling. I held my stomach and rubbed it and looked up at Dante. He frowned. "Are you pregnant?" Dante asked concerned. "Y-yes I am..." I said with a sigh holding my stomach. Dante went wide eyed. "R-really who are you married to?" Dante said smiling

"A demon named Devin Calis (the last name is said just as it is pronounced.) " I said smiling. "Oh ok I won't tell Vergil." Dante said smiling. "Ok thanks Dante." I said smiling.

"I am 8 months pregnant..."I trailed off. Dante went wide eyed again then frowned. "Really?" Dante said with a grin. "Y-yes."I said with a small smile.

"I'm going for a walk I will be back in a few."I said smiling and walked out the door and headed to the park. When I got to the park I sat on a bench carefully and sighed.

Then a lady came and sat next to me and was staring at my big bulge on my stomach. "Umm exuse miss but are you pregnant?" The lady said smiling. "Why yes I am."I said smiling too.

"Can I touch your stomach?" The lady said. "Sure."I offered putting out my stomach. The lady started to rub it softly and the she smirked and squeezed hard. "Oww ma'am your hurting me..." Then she squeezed harder and I gasped and tryed to stop her but she was as strong as me.

"Amora Sparda, I know you have the power of Sparda even though your not related to him, and I want that power so give me the necklace NOW!" The lady turned into a demon and scratched my stomach and I screamed.

I got up slowly but I fell staight to the ground when I did. She was about to scratch me stomach again when Devin came in front of me and he growled the attacked her. "Devin?"I said weakly. "Yes it's me hun I will help you and our baby." Devin said smiling while killing the demon.

I fainted as soon as Devin killed her. "Amora!" Devin said coming up to me and shaking me lightly trying to wake me up but failed to. So he picked me up and walked back to Devil May Cry with me in his arms.

When he got there he opened the door and walked in. "What are you doing with my sister?" Dante said growling. "Whoa whoa whoa no need to be rash, I'm her husband Devin." He said smirking. Devil has short black hair, golden eyes, black skiny pants, and a red shirt that says "Go To Hell!" on it.

"Oh ok, whats wrong with Amora and why is her stomach bleeding?" Dante said concerned. "A female demon attacked her and scratched her stomach." He said looking at my stomach.

Then Vergil came downstairs and went wide eyed when he saw a man holding me in his arms. "Who are you and what are you doing with my sister?" Vergil asked growling. "Whoa Vergil this is Amora's husband Devin Calis." Dante said pointing to Devin.

"Why is her stomach bleeding and why is it so big?" Vergil asked concerned. "She is pregnant and she got scratched by a female demon." Devin said still looking at my stomach and frowned. Vergil went wide eyed and blinked when he heard that I was pregnant.

"S-she is p-pregnant?" Vergil asked stuttering in his words. "Yes, what you didn't get what I just said?" Devin groaned. "Well can anyone help her?" Devin asked sighing. Then Trish came in and saw me laying in someone with black hair's arms and seeing me bleeding in my big wound on my stomach.

"What's wrong with Amora?" Trish asked concerned. "She is bleeding and pregnant, can you help her?" Devin said asking for Trish's help. "Yes I can, put her on the floor, thank goodness I always carry this with me." Trish said getting some large bandge wraping, some gauses, and some medical tape.

So she started to fix me up but gently so she doesn't hurt the baby. Thirty minutes later I was a fixed up. Then I woke up and moaned tring to get up and I managed to get up and sit on my bottom. "Oww, w-what happened, all I remember is a lady wanting to touch my stomach but...but..." I stuttered groaning.

"Are you ok hun?" Devin said smiling. "Yeah I'm ok." I told Devin smiling. They all helped me up and set me on the couch. I groaned. "You ok sis?" Dante asked. "Yeah I'm fine." I said smiling.

A month and 1 week later, I am now 9 months pregnant and the baby will be here any minute so I have to be cautious.

"Dante, Vergil, Devin come here a minute." I exclaimed yawning. "Ok." All three of them said coming up to me. "What is it?" They all said at the same time and then looking at each other and frowning. "Never mind." I said smiling.

One hour later while behind Devil May Cry alone...

"Oww." I said holding my stomach tight. "OWWW!" I yelled falling to the ground, legs spread apart screaming in pain. "The baby is coming!" I yelled still screaming when Dante, Devin, and Vergil heard my screaming and came outside but didn't know where it was coming from.

Then they went behind Devil May Cry and saw me and my underwear screming in pain. They all blushed and ran up to me. "Are you ok sis?" Dante asked concerned. "No I'm not ok, I'm having my baby you moron!" I screamed holding my stomach tighter. "Alright I will have to deliver the baby ok?" Devil asked me smiling.

"O-ok." I stuttered smiling.

Thirty minutes later we had a heathy baby girl. "She is beautiful just like you." Devin said smiling and kissing me on the forehead. "What are you going to name her?" Devin asked smiling again.

"Eva." I said. "Eva will be her name." I said smiling. "I like it, Eva it is." Devin said smiling. Dante and Vergil smiled too.

4 years later, Eva is now 4 years old and has my white hair color and Devin's golden eyes color. I am sitting downstairs watching Eva play with her pink doll house we bought her. She was giggling while playing with the dolls and breaking their heads off, but still giggling.

"Eva don't break their heads off." I sighed and looked around to see if anyone was home but no one home but the two of us. I got up, picked up Eva and took her upstairs to her room and shut the door when I put her in the room.

I went back downstairs and held my stomach. 'I am 6 months pregnant with another baby that they don't know about' I thought with a sigh.

3 months later and they still don't know i'm pregnant with another baby girl. Later that day some girl with very long white hair, icy blue eyes A very beautiful face came in. "Oi Dante get over here." The girl said smirking. "Ok Sparta i'm coming." Dante said getting up and going to the girl and giving her a small hug. "Dante, who is that girl?" I said confused.

"Oh yes, Amora meet my wife Sparta, Sparta meet my older sister Amora." Dante said pointing back and forth at both of us. "Ok?" i said still confused and getting up and going upstairs to check on Eva ( not really im just going in there to scream my ass off because my stomach hurts so bad).

When I got to the room I slamed the door and fell to the floor and screamed because my stomach is hurting very bad. "I think the baby is coming!" I screamed panting and holding my stomach really tight.

"Hey Dante do you hear screaming coming from upstairs?" Devin said amused and concerned. "Yes, yes I do." Then they ran upstairs. Thy heard it was coming from my room. They slammed the door open and saw me on the floor curled into a ball screaming in pain.

"Amora!" They both said running up to me. "The baby is coming!" I screamed holding my stomach tighter. "Baby?" They both said looking at each other then looking back at me.

Devin picked me up gently and ran out the dor to the hospital. When he got to the hospital he asked the front desk lady to get me to the delivery room fast. So they did...

_  
10 minutes later...

The doctor came out and Dante and Devin stood up looking concerned. "Well doctor, how is she and the baby?" Devin asked. "Well she is fine and the baby is healthy." She said smiling. "Is the baby a boy or girl?" Devin asked. "Why don't you see for yourself." She said opening thew door for them to go in. So they went in and saw me holding a baby girl and me smiling.

"Amora?" They both asked smiling. "Yes?" I said cooing the baby in her little ear. "Amora, what are you going to name her?" Devin asked coming up to me and held the baby. "Ariel." I say. "Ok, Ariel it is.


End file.
